


Death and Comfort

by LittleRunningDemon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Death, John was kinda horny, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Teenager AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRunningDemon/pseuds/LittleRunningDemon
Summary: One of Alexander's friends passed away





	1. Death

_Dear Alexander Hamilton_

 

_I am writing via letter because I have no reception here, therefore I am obliged to write. I am incredibly sorry to inform you that Sean has passed away. He drowned yesterday due to ice cold water, he slipped out of consciousness due to shock and he was too far deep before we could retrieve him. I'm Sorry._

 

_Sincerely, Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan._

 

Alexander gripped the letter to his chest, wishing that he was dreaming so he could just wake up. Sean was such a good friend. He was like a brother. He cried, so much, he could feel his head hurting and his throat saw. John entered the room, about to offer him a croissant, dropped it, then ran to Alex to comfort him.

 

“Alex, what's wrong?” John asked in a soft voice. He pushed the hair off his face.

 

“Sean's dead”

 

John's eye's widened. He didn't know Sean that well, he and Alex were friends long before he moved to America. John couldn't think of what to do. So he just wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled his back into his chest. He laid down so that Alex wasn't in his lap, cause that would have been uncomfortable for John, and probably for Alex too.

 

They laid there for a while, in silence. If someone was watching them, they'd think they were dating. They're not.

 

At first, John felt like he made the wrong decision, then he felt Alex relax into him. Alex was happy pushed against John, they were glued together.

 

John, however, thanks to his position, was trying his best not to get a boner against Alex.

 


	2. Comfort

John opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away. It was morning, they had slept a whole 19 hours. He looked at Alex, who he was still cuddling. 

At least he got some sleep. John thought. He retracted his arm from Alex's waist which caused him to wake up and grip John's arm.

“Stay” Was all Alex said.

John sighed. “Alex I have to work”

It didn't work. He didn't let go. They spent another half hour in that position.

“Alex my arm is dead” John whispered.

Alex sat up slowly, letting blood flow back into John's right arm, the one he was laying on.

John climbed out of the bed and was about to walk out of the room.

“John please”

He turned around and saw Alex looking at him. He could see the hurt in his eyes.

John sighed.

“Fine”

They ended up watching a film in Alex's bed, chucking the croissant that was still on the floor in the bin.

They were still glued together. Alex was laying his head on his chest, while John had his arm around him.

When a make out scene was on the TV, they both went dark red.

When the scene turned into something a bit more then that, John wanted to jump out the window.

When the film ended, John got up to turn the TV off, but Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He smashed his lips onto John's.

They rested on the bed, making out.

Ten minutes later, the bedroom door opened. A bag fell to the ground. They pulled away, seeing Burr watching them with wide eyes. Burr let out a screech, running out the room, for a few seconds they could see a woman standing by the door, then following Burr.

“I didn't know Burr had a girlfriend”

“Me neither”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't blame John, he was tightly pressed into Alex... Not just his chest, everything.


End file.
